


turn back time

by mxnhyngs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, referenced jaehwan/minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnhyngs/pseuds/mxnhyngs
Summary: daniel has a hard time waking up in the morning. god knows why he thinks he can look into his 10 year relationship with his best friend to figure out exactly when everything started to piece together so well





	turn back time

daniel can't just pinpoint that  _one_  moment.

that  _one_  moment when everything seemed to piece together perfectly. that one moment when everything just felt  _right_. so he takes some time to figure it out -- well, he tries to at least.

he doesn't know why he's making it into such a big deal really. it never seemed to bother him until a five message chat with jaehwan at 3 a.m. got him to kickstart his mid- _mid-_ life crisis.

 **[jaehwan - 3:04]** dude i think im in love

 **[daniel - 3:05]** with minhyun?

 **[jaehwan - 3:05]**  who the hell else? obviously minhyun...

 **[daniel - 3:06]** well idk you guys spent five years pining after each another and never got any far. what changed?

 **[jaehwan - 3:06]** idk we were just on the couch watching a movie and he put his arm around my shoulder and everything just seemed so right you know?

and so daniel proceeded to stay up the entire night thinking about all the possibilities that made daniel and seongwu well, daniel and seongwu.

* * *

 

maybe it was when they first met in high school. mrs. thomas' homeroom period at 7:57 a.m. daniel showed up late ("fashionably late" as he likes to tell seongwu) with bed head and one sock on. a quick glare from mrs. thomas rushed daniel toward the only empty seat left in the classroom, right next to the owner of dark comma hair and one incredibly small face. daniel, always prone to mess, glanced apologetically at the boy as his backpack fell to the floor and opened up a pandora's box of crumpled up papers and empty jelly wrappers, but was only met with a soft smile. daniel decided that he liked that smile --- and he liked that face. 

_"uh if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me what the hell's going on?"_

_"maybe if you came on time on the first day of school you could figure it out?" the boy replied with a raised eyebrow._

_"oh okay. sorry to bother."_

_"nah, i'm just playing. you didn't miss much. mrs. thomas seems to hate anyone under the age of 45, which does seem to clash with her chosen occupation as she now stands in front of thirty or so prepubescent 15 year olds so sucks to suck. the name's seongwu, yours?"_

_"uh name's daniel. kang daniel."_

_"oh? that's different. you from around here?"_

_"uh busan, if that's what you're asking?"_

_"i was looking for something more along the lines of los angeles or new york, but busan's fine. it's great actually."_

_"yeah, it really is great."_

and daniel could just tell then and there that seoul would be just as fine -- maybe even better.

* * *

 

 _nah, it couldn't be that early in the game_ , daniel decided. no one's bound to fall for someone that quickly -- this wasn't an everyday romcom, it was danielseongwu(" _don't you mean seongwudaniel? i'm older, you brat"_ ). whatever the case, it couldn't be that. 

or maybe it was when seongwu was chosen as the lead of the school's play "grease" their junior year of high school. seongwu always had a passion for the stage. with an undeniably handsome face and endless charms, seongwu was the theater teacher's go-to when it came to making an awkwardly casted school play resemble something close to a blockbuster hit. and daniel went to all of his shows -- just as seongwu had always showed up to his dance practices and bboy competitions -- with a bouquet in one hand and a giant photo from his "seongwu's not-so-handsome moments" collection in the other.

the play ran smoothly, of course. with his warm vocals and slim physique ( _"don't forget my_ _irresistable visuals and my perfect hair and my -- ow."),_ seongwu had the crowd in the palm of his hand. despite watching each and every one of his performances, daniel still managed to get surprised at his best friend's talents, not that he would ever say more than the simple and platonic "good shit bro."

but this time it was different. dressed in a leather jacket for practically the entirety of the show and dark wash skinny jeans that clung on to seongwu's long legs, daniel was stunned. seongwu had never looked better since -- wait, was that a kiss? did seongwu just kiss her? was there a kiss in the movie? wait. uh was this scripted? what if seongwu just decided to kiss her right now? 

but to daniel, what was far more troubling than seongwu's stage kiss was the fact that he cared  _this_  much. why did he even care? shouldn't he be happy that his best friend's probably gonna get some after the show? then, why did that just sound worse?

_"how'd you like the show?"_

_"it was alright."_

_"that's it? that's all im getting? i spent hours after hours and days after days in a leather jacket and way too tight jeans and that's all i get from my best friend. damn, i need some new friends."_

_"oops i mean good shit bro."_

_"there we go; that's the danny boy i know."_

_"please do not call me that or else i'm posting that video of you falling on your face during 'grease lightning' on every social media platform in existence. wanna go get some dinner at the extremely lavish and luxurious Mickey D's? my treat."_

_"oh damn as much as your offer sounds tempting, sejeong just asked me if i wanted to go out for a congratulatory dinner for finishing the play."_

_"sejeong as in your sandy right? are you guys exclusive now or what? i saw you sneak that kiss ong."_

_"nah it's nothing. plus, that was a scripted kiss and purely acting. it was my talent that made you question the validity of the kiss because i am just that much of a natural actor. anyway, i'll text you when i get home okay? thanks dude for coming, really thanks."_

seongwu gave daniel's shoulder a quick grab before walking onto the next person. daniel watched silently off to the side as seongwu walked through a sea of people, all of whom had fallen for the actor's charms in just one night. he didn't know why his heart felt so heavy seeing seongwu hug sejeong. he couldn't explain why he felt so upset seeing the two actors walk out together.  _weird,_ he thought,  _really weird._

* * *

but daniel ruled that one out -- or he just wanted to make sure that his feelings for seongwu didn't completely start because silly little daniel had a schoolgirl crush on his best friend. so he racked his brain more and more until he thought of something else.

or maybe it was the day they received their college acceptance letters. both of them had applied to the same colleges because they couldn't bear the thought of losing their friendship (and also because the two were just _so_  similar that they both had the same colleges in mind). seongwu, the more rational of the two, silently counted down the days until the letters were sent out. of course, seongwu never told daniel that there was _a month... a week... a day_ left because he knew daniel liked to remain carefree and wouldn't like the thought that his future would be decided so soon. 

 **[seongwu - 4:31]** : daniel do you know what day it is?

 **[daniel - 4:34]** : um... it's not your birthday right?

 **[seongwu - 4:35]** : .... the hell??? you don't know my birthday?

 **[daniel - 4:35]** :  no i know it. that's why i knew today wasn't your birthday ;)))))

 **[seongwu - 4:36]** : ugh you'll pay for that later, but today is an important day and we can't waste anymore time!

 **[daniel - 4:36]** : ? 

 **[seongwu - 4:37]** : ill meet you at your house in 5. come out and wait next to the mailbox.

so daniel did what he was told and sat down on the warm sidewalk beside his mailbox. he took out his phone and began playing an intense game of Temple Run until he felt a tap on his forehead. 

_"oi you ready?"_

_"seongwu why are you carrying a giant stack of your mail? don't you know tha-- WAIT. it's today isn't it? oh god oh god oh god oh g--"_

_"calm down, i'm here for a reason. i banned my parents from taking out the mail for two weeks, so this would be a bit more dramatic. get up and get out the mail!"_

the next 5 minutes felt excruciatingly slow for daniel. despite his seemingly naive personality and easy smiles, daniel dreaded these type of things -- he didn't like knowing that his future would be ruined because of a single piece of paper. but with seongwu's encouraging smiles and warm eyes, daniel didn't feel so bad. 

the two opened daniel's mailbox together. unlike seongwu who had to request his parents to not take out the mail, daniel's parents regularly checked their mail once every two weeks -- an obvious testament on why daniel was as disorganized as he was. with the two piles of mail in front of them, daniel and seongwu both began searching for their letters. 

_"daniel, i think it's this one."_

_"at least they look the same size. that probably means the same letter is in each of them, right?"_

_"i guess it's time we find out."_

on the count of three, the boys ripped open the envelopes and silently scanned the letters. daniel's read good news, but the look on seongwu's eyes was hard to read.

_"so..."_

_"daniel. i don't think we'll be going to the same school"_

_"what?"_

and at that moment, daniel could hear the thudding of his heart get louder and louder. he couldn't imagine a life without seongwu -- he couldn't spend four years without his best friend. he reached for seongwu's hand but flinched when seongwu took a step back.

" _what i'm saying daniel is ...  I GOT INTO THE ACTING SCHOOL AT SEOUL UNI INSTEAD!"_

_"wait what? does that mean we're both going to seoul uni or - ?"_

_"yes stupid! the acting school is detached from the main campus but it's still affiliated with the uni. it's not too far though, practically a 30 minute walk."_

_"oh thank god, i thought you weren't accepted at all."_

_"really? really? you thought you, kang-my-grade-point-average-is-barely-a-digit-daniel, would be accepted and not me? not ong seongwu, the honor student, class president, acting extraordinaire?"_

_"shut up you're so full of yourself."_

_"you can be full of me too if you want."_

_"please get out of my house seongwu."_

and daniel thanked god right then and there that he would have seongwu for four more years. that they would be able to be  _danielseongwu_  for four more years. that they would be able to tease each other and give each other hell for four more years. because really wherever he was, daniel just needed seongwu there with him. 

* * *

 

 _but was it really then that he knew seongwu was the one?_ daniel thought. maybe it was something more recent or something farther back? maybe it was the time when he an-- 

_"jaehwan told me that you were thinking for too long and i should come before your brain explodes."_

_"the last time jaehwan and i texted was three hours ago."_

_"he said he felt your confused energy and told me to hurry. move over, i need some of the blanket."_

daniel moved toward the wall and felt his mattress dip as seongwu climbed into the way-too-small-for-the-two-of-them twin-sized bed. seongwu faced daniel straight on, so the blonde-haired boy could get a good look at his best friend and boyfriend's raven hair, which instead of being styled into its usual comma look fell softly in front of his eyes, and the three star-like moles off to the side of his cheek that sparkled against his milky skin. 

 _"pretty,"_ daniel whispered as he traced the moles with his pinky finger. seongwu reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

_"what's on your mind niel?"_

_"nothing. it's no big deal."_

_"are you sure? did jaehwan insult peter and rooney again? do you want me to help you saran wrap his furniture again?"_

_"no- well he did, but let's save that for another time. i just want to focus on being with you right now."_

_"that's cheesy."_

_"you're mean."_

_"you're dumb."_

_"you love me."_

_"i do?"_

_"you do."_

because maybe, daniel realized, it was just everything about seongwu that did it for him. everything they did together, everything they talked about together, everything they _were_ together. he couldn't pick just one moment -- he had to pick it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on aff, but i wanted to proofread it and make into a one shot (as i originally intended to). this is loosely based on one of my fav chanbaek fics from awhile back (http://areum-daun.livejournal.com/1900.html). it just seemed like the ~ moments ~ concept worked well for ongniel too. I've been on stan twt and read stan fic for a long time, but this is the first fic i've ever written, so i apologize beforehand for any mistakes... thanks for reading!


End file.
